Osteoporosis is a systemic metabolic bone disease characterized by increase of bone fragility and easiness of fracture due to a decrease in bone mass and damage to a bone micro-architecture. Osteoporotic fracture is the most serious consequence of the osteoporosis. Fracture caused by the osteoporosis is fragility fracture. Due to a decrease in bone strength, a nonviolent action in daily life may cause fracture, and such a fracture belongs to complete fracture and has a high prevalence rate in old people. Common fracture parts are thoracolunbar spine, proximal humerus and distal radius, and multiple fracture may occur at hips, centrums and other parts of the old people, thereby resulting in an obvious increase of disability rate and case fatality rate.
With respect to the osteoporotic fracture, a three-drug therapeutic solution is adopted in clinical treatment. A diagnosis and treatment guideline of clinicians for preventing and treating osteoporotic fracture in American 2008 version points out “the first three anti-osteoporosis drugs after fracture” (anti-osteoporosis “triple combination” drugs) as follows: {circle around (1)} a calcium preparation is used, and a calcium amount is 800-1200 mg/d; {circle around (2)} an active vitamin D3 is used, 0.25-0.5 μg/d; and {circle around (3)} calcitonin is used, 50 U/d, subcutaneous or intramuscular injection, nasal spray 200 U/d; or {circle around (3)} an alendronate preparation is used. A combined application of the calcium preparation and a vitamin D drug is used as a basic drug for treating the osteoporosis by World Health Organization (WHO). A three-drug therapy (i.e. calcium+active vitamin D3+calcitonin/phosphate) is clinically used in general for a patient suffering from serious osteoporosis. The three-drug therapeutic solution is a common solution for treating the osteoporotic fracture at present.
However, with the adoption of the three-drug therapeutic solution, a contradiction between a compatible dose and an efficacy threshold of the three drugs may exist due to difficulty in mastering clinical individual differences, so the three drugs present various side effects in clinical application. For example, if the active vitamin D3 is taken for a long time in a great amount, hypercalcemia may be caused, and even symptoms such as anorexia, emesis, diarrhea, soft tissue heterotopic ossification and the like occur. Small-dose taking of the calcitonin is effect and relatively safe, and when large-dose calcitonin is used for short-term treatment, secondary hypothyroidism may be easily caused in a few patients. For poisoning patients after overdose, symptoms such as anorexia, weakness, nausea, emesis, diarrhea, diuresis, headache and thirst may occur, concentrations of calcium and phosphorus in blood and urine may be increased, and even hypertension and renal failure may be caused. For alendronate, common gastric irritation symptoms may be caused, such as nausea, emesis, stomachache, retrosternal pain, dyspepsia, pharyngalgia, odynophagia, chest stuffiness, dizziness, slight liver and kidney function change and the like.
In addition, chemical synthetic drugs, such as estrogen, progestational hormone, androgen, vitamin D, calcitonin and the like, are mainly used for preventing and treating the osteoporosis of women after menopause. A clinical parathyroid hormone (PTH) intermittent small-dose medication has an effect of inducing bone formation. A diphosphonate preparation is applied to achieve effects of inhibiting interfacial bone absorption and relatively increasing periprosthetic BMD. Side effects of different degrees may be caused in clinical curative effects for the application of the above drugs.